Amelia Supporters Organization!
by kiavie-chan
Summary: Not everyone hates our princess of justice! ^.~v


A.S.O. UNITE!!! 

Alright...Amelia haters steer clear if you know what is best! =P I love the princess of Justice, and my arguments are likely to make you made for stupid reasons

Kiavie-chan: Amelia Supporters Organization! The group that fight's Amelia Abuse!

Amelia: Yea! Justice at last!

Kiavie-chan: Indeed! A.S.O. Supports everyone's favorite butt-kicking princess! *coughs slightly*

Amelia: Butt-kicking?

Kiavie-chan: Hai! Now, I have done some research on the topic of the day, "Why you should like Amelia and why bashing her is pointless". At the bottom of this lesson, I will put the addresses for some very well put together sites on Amelia-san!

Amelia: *smiles and flashes a "V" sign*

Kiavie-chan: On with the lesson! *pulls down a chart of her own with several scribbles...stick figures and random numbers written all over it* Xelloss! I told you not to play with this! *grabs an eraser and chucks it at the priest's head* 

Xelloss: Itee...

Kiavie-chan: Everyone ready for the lecture?

Everyone: Hai!

Kiavie-chan: First topic of dicussion: reasons why people hate Amelia; and why to disreguard them as blather. The main source of "hate" for our kawaii princess could be found lying in one major faction...and that it...*grabs pointer and sticks it in front of Zelgadis nose* YOU, CHIMERA-SAN!

Zelgadis: N..nani?

Amelia: O.o...

Kiavie-chan: Yes indeedy, you my stone skinned friend. Many, not all, people use you, directly or indirectly, as a reason to hate our princess. There are many fans of you, and for some completely illogical reason they believe they can be with you, though you are nothing more than an animated peice of art! And what stands in the way of their fantasy....?

*thunder clouds roll in as lighting strikes within the class room*

Kiavie-chan: *points the pointer at Amelia* HER! She stands in their way! With her in the picture, there unreasonalble fantasy is FLAWED! They all know, deep inside, whether they like it or not, that you like her! *runs to projector screen, pulls it down and lights up a slide of a familiar pic* EXHIBIT A! There, Zelgadis-san, you lie on the deck of a ship, unconscience. Or so you *seem*, for you are just pretending, you little sneak. *clicks button to show next slide* Amelia suggests that you need CPR and....*waits for dramatic pause and clicks the next slide* YOU BLUSH! You didn't move, did you Zelgadis? You fully expected for Amelia to place her lips upon yours, and if the idea truely repulsed you as much as Amelia haters believe, you would have moved! Or avioded the situation! A-HA!

Amelia: You were pretending?

Zelgadis: *BLUSH* Um....

Kiavie-chan: And as we all know, Amelia continues to make you blush through out the series! Does she not?

Zelgadis: *BIGGER BLUSH*

Kiavie-chan: And another point: If she was not important to you...*clicks and a slide showing him carrying Amelia's bracelet shows* Why would you keep this? Why not toss it? And...you keep it out for open display! Well well....

Amelia: Er...Kiavie-chan...I think we should leave him alone...

Zelgadis: *very very red and trying to hide*

Kiavie-chan:...fine...next topic! Why Amelia is a strong, admirable person! First off, and I apologize to you Zelgadis because I am about to use you again, Amelia and Zelgadis have both suffered terrible hardships! Zelgadis just choosed to mope and complain about it on a regular basis, while Amelia takes it as a lesson to try harder in life. Why do you think she loves justice so much? Besides her fathers influence, which does play a large factor, there is also the fact that Amelia feels a need for "justification"...her mother was killed in front of her. Her sister abandoned her and her country, leaving Amelia very much alone. Though she did have her father, and the bond between Phil and Amelia is something that is beyond words (in many respects) girls need a female influence in their lives. When she saw her mother killed before her, instead of complaining about her life and the unfairness of it all...she decided that it was a sign that the world lacks a proper amount of justice and good will. She took it upon herself to make sure her mother did not die in vain, so when you think about it, this is Amelia's form of vengence. And THAT, my fellow animenians, is extremely admirable, impressive, and something to look upon with respect. Zelgadis...he choose to lash out at the world, and became withdrawn and bitter from his experiance. That hold no admiration, respect, or impressivness....it envokes a sense of dark depression, hate and fear. Zelgadis has chosen to stay cynical/indifferent and Amelia has chosen a more happy/optimistic attitude, but ultimately, they agree on a lot of things. It's true that Zelgadis isn't exactly fond of Amelia's happy justice endeavors, but he accepts them, nonetheless. And in return, she accepts his cynicism. 

Amelia: ^_^ Thank you, Kiavie-san!

Kiavie-chan: And look! She's so polite.

Kiavie-chan: Next topic! And Amelia Misconception! "Because Amelia's reputation of being the "annoying comic relief" is so overblown, fans often overlook the fact that she is indeed very intelligent. But, one should really learn to "look past the cover of the book" and understand just how precocious Amelia really is. First of all, her magic skills are far beyond her age/experience level. She can perform powerful spells from the field of White Magic and Shamanism (such as Ra Tilt, Elmekia Lance, and the healing spell) -- and yet, she is still constantly improving. She shows a great deal of creativity when conducting spells -- she has even managed to develop her very own spell (Visufuranku). Just from all that, we know that Amelia is likely to have a high I.Q., being that she learns so well and quickly. " I could find no better way to phrase this, as Chexyione put it best in her website "White Magic". 

Kiavie-chan: And that ends todays meeting of A.S.O.!  
(A.n. I realize that I misspelled this before, it was because I origionally called this "The Amelia Lovers Organization" but I thought "Supporters" was a better word for this)

[Project: SUPPOT AMERIA!][1]  
[White Magic][2]*this is the site where I gathered a lot of my information, and that last huge quote was directly taken from that site. I gave it credit before and now I give it again*  
Well...if you are going to flame me, I shall be forced to laugh at your feeble attempts to belittle and offend me. So go right ahead.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/1999/psa.html
   [2]: http://chaos.cloudnine.nu/amelia/index.html



End file.
